


Heartbeat Morality

by tunnenbery



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:52:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunnenbery/pseuds/tunnenbery
Summary: Если спросить Дика о его детстве, он вспомнит родителей, окружавших его большой любовью и заботой, вспомнит объятья и поцелуи, и руки, которые поддерживали на трапеции. Он будет вспоминать это с нежностью, ему в голову не придет и мысли о том, как часто они прикасались друг к другу.Или, Дик Грейсон – Не Совсем Человек. Брюс Уэйн по-прежнему сделает что угодно, чтобы сохранить его жизнь.





	Heartbeat Morality

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Heartbeat Morality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7989880) by [Ezzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezzy/pseuds/Ezzy). 



Если спросить Дика о его детстве, он вспомнит родителей, окружавших его большой любовью и заботой, вспомнит объятья и поцелуи, и руки, которые поддерживали на трапеции. Он будет вспоминать это с нежностью, ему в голову не придет и мысли о том, как часто они прикасались друг к другу.

Дик никогда не сказал бы, что в поместье Уэйнов его не любили; он вполне уверенно считал любовью всегда мягкий тон, которым Альфред говорил даже когда отсчитывал, и то, с какой нежностью иногда Брюс укладывал его спать после патруля. Эта любовь была не настолько тактильной, как родительская, но такой же горячей и сильной.

Умом Дик всегда это понимал, но это не мешало его попыткам обнять Альфреда или желанию, чтобы Брюс взял его на руки. Это не останавливало ни закрадывающегося одиночества, ни отчаяния, что медленно поглощало его.

Он узнал об этом, когда в какой-то момент перестал есть. Альфред все пытался сначала уговаривать его съесть хоть кусочек, потом настаивать и под конец чуть ли не умолять. Он узнал об этом, когда дворецкий в итоге серьезно забеспокоился о причине, по которой Дик не мог есть.

Он узнал об этом, когда однажды рухнул с лестницы, смутно уловив испуганный возглас то ли Брюса, то ли Альфреда, на бегу отбросившего поднос с чаем в сторону.

Дик не помнил времени, проведенного в больнице; не помнил, как его кололи лекарствами, делали обследования и тесты. Не помнил легкого отчаяния, с которым доктора признались обезумевшему Брюсу Уэйну в том, что лучшие медицинские умы страны не могут выявить, что не так с его подопечным, в то время как тот медленно угасал.

Когда доктора сказали Брюсу, что Дик, вероятно, не доживет до утра, Темный Рыцарь несколько часов просидел, обхватив голову руками, прежде чем приказать всем покинуть комнату. Тогда он бережно взял своего птенчика на руки и держал его так всю ночь.

Все сочли это как минимум чудом, когда на следующее утро Дик не просто был до сих пор жив, но его даже удалось разбудить. Брюс не отпускал его, когда суматоха только началась, и продолжал отгонять докторов, если из-за их обследований Дик сворачивался клубком, прижимаясь к нему.

На протяжении периода восстановления Брюс проводил все свои дни, а также большинство ночей, рядом с Диком, а если на работе был завал, то просто приходил обнять его перед сном. Когда ему наконец подтвердили, что Дик окончательно здоров, Брюс на руках отнес его в машину, закрывая мальчика от камер, а вечером уложил спать у себя, просто на всякий случай.

Спустя некоторое время, когда здоровье Робина стабилизировалось, Брюс начал снова понемногу отдаляться. Дик мог признать то, что это причиняло некоторую боль, но никак не то, что боль была физической. Это было не совсем нормально. Кроме того, ему все еще позволялось после патруля свернуться на коленях Бэтмена и уткнуться головой в изгиб шеи мужчины, пока тот записывал отсчеты. Они никогда не обсуждали этот вопрос, но и того было достаточно.

До определенного момента. Примерно в четырнадцать лет половое созревание начало проявлять себя в полной мере, и вместе с тем, как руки и ноги Дика начали вытягиваться, мускулы окрепли, а лицо утратило свою округлость, Брюс начал сердиться и настаивать на том, что Дик больше не умещается на его коленях и что тот должен перестать вести себя, как ребенок. Дику же с каждым днем становилось на коленях все удобней.

Когда он впервые начал терять равновесие и ошибаться в прыжках, Бэтмен утверждал, что это обычная подростковая неловкость и что несколько дополнительных тренировок приведут его в порядок. Дик соглашался - он замечал, как все в его классе со временем начинали выглядеть неуклюже, будто свои собственные тела были им в новинку. Но никто вслух не отмечал того, что не было ничего неуклюжего или неловкого в подростковом Дике, или того, как странно гладко проходила его трансформация во взрослого. Как будто каждое утро он вылезал из постели, став немного прекраснее.

Никто не озвучивал этого, но все обращали внимание. Когда Альфред в первый раз увидел, как девушка дала Дику свой номер, он немедленно сообщил Брюсу. Дик понял это по тому, что слишком уж большим совпадением был разговор, случившийся тем же вечером, - максимально натянутый и самый неловкий из всех, что были у него с Брюсом. Из-за него Дик расстроился, но это не было тем обычным для подростков смущением.

Он смутно помнил, как его родители занимались любовью – в конце концов, у них был маленький трейлер, - и они никогда не смущались и не стыдились этого. Когда Дик спросил, ему объяснили, что это иное, более глубокое проявление заботы и привязанности, а после заобнимали и покрыли поцелуями, обещая больше подробностей, когда Дик подрастет. Теперь было больно не только потому, что им так и не довелось закончить рассказ, но и от того, какой отвратительной и травмирующей сделал эту тему Брюс, занявший их место.

В довершение всего, Дик не получил свои объятья после патруля, потому что его, видимо, сочли «слишком взрослым». Он плакал той ночью, и какая-то маленькая часть его ничего не могла поделать с ощущением нестерпимой жестокости со стороны Брюса, который таким образом как бы отгородился от его привязанности, хоть Дик и знал, что Брюс не подразумевал под этим ничего подобного. Он вернул себе процедуру объятий следующей ночью, когда вовремя не отскочил от Убийцы Крока и был ранен его когтями. Дик никогда не говорил Брюсу, что это произошло не потому, что он не мог отпрыгнуть, а из-за странного, преодолевшего его нежелания уворачиваться.

После этого Дик стал все больше стремиться к контактам кожи с кожей; похлопывал товарищей по команде по спине, прикасался к рукам людей, когда разговаривал с ними. Даже флиртовал с девушками, потому что выяснил, что в таком случае можно обнимать их плечи или держать за руки. Как бы то ни было, он не пытался зайти куда-либо дальше, даже если они проявляли готовность (а ее проявляли все, стоило только речи зайти о Дике Грейсоне). Он полагал, что этим сказывалось его пребывание Робином - Дика натренировали не подпускать слишком близко тех, кому он не доверял. А единственными людьми, которым он по-настоящему верил, были Брюс и Альфред.

Наверное, поэтому однажды, во время их отчета/объятий после миссии, рука Дика скользнула под капюшон плаща и лежала на щеке Брюса, пока Дик прижимался к его губам своими. Он доверял Брюсу, Брюс любил его, и в первые моменты все было просто идеально. То, что случилось после, было таким мучительно стыдным, что Дик почти захотел умереть. После нескольких дней, во время которых Брюс избегал его, а Альфред держал дистанцию, его желание чуть не сбылось.

Дик очнулся от неистовых поцелуев и давно знакомого ощущения того, что его укачивают. Он улыбнулся бы, если бы у него были силы. Однако Дик знал, что Бэтмен заметил, что он в сознании, так как, подхватив рухнувшего на него мальчика, тот услышал его вздох.

\- Все в порядке, - услышал он шепот Брюса, когда попытался открыть глаза, - все будет хорошо. Мы найдем кого-нибудь, кто сможет нам сказать, что не так, на этот раз настоящего эксперта. Мы можем все исправить.

Брюс наклоняется и горячо целует его, их рты и языки соединяются, обмениваясь теплом. Дик чувствует себя исправленным.

 «Эксперт», которого Брюс наконец откапывает и притаскивает в Готэм, какой-то жуткий. Дик полагает, что не должен сильно удивляться подобному со стороны кого-то по фамилии Блад, но все равно пытается жаться к Брюсу, когда некто Джейсон начинает кружить вокруг него, обнюхивая.

\- Я понимаю, что ты имел в виду, Брюс, деликатная ситуация. Для представителей его вида нормально из-за подобного частично замыкаться в себе.

Дику не нравится, когда его называют ситуацией. Или относят к «его виду». Всю жизнь, еще с тех пор, как он впервые услышал слово «цыгане», его учили не терпеть подобного дерьма.

\- Что я могу сделать, чтобы исправить это?

Брюс как всегда говорит прямо и по делу, но, произнося эти слова, приобнимает Дика в защищающем жесте.

\- Исправить? Нечего здесь исправлять, это часть того, кем он является. Единственное, что можно «сделать», это продолжать то, чем вы уже занимаетесь. Это не должно быть слишком сложной задачей.

Блад с насмешкой осматривает Дика с головы до ног, прежде чем развернуться, чтобы уйти. Брюс не останавливает его, только крепче прижимает своего мальчика. Пока они оба смотрят, как Джейсон отбывает, Дик не видит лица Брюса, разрывающегося между виной и злостью.

Дик не связывает этот разговор с решением Брюса взять его в постель на его шестнадцатый день рождения. Они были близки раньше и все сильнее сближались по мере стремления Дика к контакту.

Это удивительно, поистине потрясающе, Дик не может поверить тем ужасным историям, которые он слышал, не может поверить предупреждениям о том, как всегда неловок и ужасен первый раз. Это кажется таким естественным; отчаянные ласки губами и языком по всему телу, переплетающиеся руки и ноги и тесно прижимающиеся друг к другу тела. Когда они соединяются, это ощущается как нечто идеальное, Дик думает, что наконец понял, что все те годы имели в виду его родители. Как будто его тело открывается Брюсу, словно он наконец понимает истину и красоту, и удовольствие. По звукам не похоже, что Брюс не согласен.

Той ночью они делают это три раза; безумно, словно не могут насытиться плотью друг друга; затем бурно, Дик кричит в экстазе и весь трясется от его силы; и наконец страстно, медленно упиваясь своей близостью и желая не давать этому закончиться.

На следующий день Дик чувствует себя живым как никогда, наполненным энергией, он практически светится. Люди оборачиваются на него на улице, а он может только смеяться их восхищению. На патруле он в наилучшей форме. Чарующий, экспансивный, полный грации. Никто не может оторвать от него глаз, даже Бэтмен.

Это продолжается два года, Бэтмен и Робин, Дик и Брюс; напарники, любовники и все остальное, что между этим. Дик растет и все хорошеет и хорошеет, становясь до невозможного привлекательным, пока наконец ему не исполняется восемнадцать, и газеты уже легально могут окрестить его «ходячим сексом». Дик только смеется, но Брюс не так доволен, он все чаще злится и уходит в себя. Чем больше Дик упрашивает, тем выше становятся стены, и парень просто не понимает, почему.

Шпионить плохо. Шпионов наказывают, говорил ему Альфред еще до того, как Дик узнал о Бэтмене. Скрытый файл на бэткомпьютере безусловно сойдет за наказание.

Он почти доволен, когда Брюс заходит, замирая от того, что видит. По крайней мере, теперь Дик может перестать читать.

_Инкуб._

\- Это всего лишь часть тебя, Дик, - настаивает Брюс, когда кажется, что крики и слезы подходят к концу, - всего лишь часть, мы можем исправить это.

Дик смотрит на человека, которого привык считать наставником и любовником, который, как он думал, обожал его за то, каким он был, а не кем. Дик не знает, кто вызывает у него большее отвращение: Брюс или он сам, потому что из-за него Брюс был вынужден выбирать между сексом с подопечным и его смертью.

Но Дик видит, что Брюсу стало легче от того, что он успокоился, поэтому позволяет обхватить себя руками и гладить волосы, пока мужчина бормочет что-то об ужине, о патруле, о планах зачисления Дика в Готэмский Университет (сильная программа, хороший выбор занятий – все, что Дик пожелает, - и легко ездить из дома на его мотоцикле).

Дик не озвучивает свои мысли, никаких «хватит меня контролировать» или «почему я всегда тебе позволяю?». И уж точно никакого «ты любишь меня?». Это новые мысли, и поэтому они должны быть хорошо обдуманны, прежде чем прозвучат. Сегодня было достаточно боли между ними.

Он даже позволяет Брюсу забрать себя в постель и там отчаянно и свирепо втрахивать в матрац. В этот момент Дик пытается не задерживать мысли на том, что раньше это всегда было занятием любовью или что он всё еще получает от этого удовольствие.

Наконец, когда Брюс проваливается в сон, Дик выскальзывает из их кровати, сгребает свою одежду и оставляет на подушке записку. Он не берет с собой ничего, - только то, что на нем надето, и наличку, которая была в его кошельке, - когда выходит из поместья как никогда раньше, навсегда.

На следующее утро Брюс просыпается в холодной постели в компании только листка бумаги.

_Если это часть меня, зачем это нужно исправлять?_

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для тамблеровского обмена фанфиками еще в 2012 году под названием "For the Sound of Your Heartbeat" (Ради Звука Твоего Сердцебиения) и оставлено чахнуть благодаря моим великолепным организаторским навыкам. Все еще не верится, что я написала это, но, видимо, вот, что случается, когда мой мозг смешивает мысли об отчаянной потребности Дика в любви и тактильном контакте и отчаянной потребности Брюса поддерживать жизнь своего любимца с мыслями о том, что Здесь Должно Быть Сверхъестественное Объяснение.


End file.
